


Red High Heels

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [244]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which Barnaby wears high heels and Kotetsu has a Crisis about it.





	Red High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> First I [not!ficced](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/179255408065/okay-but-what-if-bunny-and-blue-rose-were-asked-to), and then [banikrim](https://banikrim.tumblr.com/) yelled at me so I _really_ ficced.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/182049935685/hello-id-like-to-accuse-you-of-keeping-me)

Kotetsu nudged his way into Bunny’s apartment with his arms full of boxes. They were supposed to be taking a bunch of gifts and donations over to the orphanage, and Bunny had insisted on sorting everything to make personal boxes for each of the kids. So of course Kotetsu had to help him out. 

He craned his head around the box stack so he could see. “Hey, Bunny, where do you want me to put these?”

Bunny strode out of the bedroom in a pair of bright red high heels. 

Kotetsu tripped over nothing and dropped the boxes.  


Bunny raised an eyebrow. “I was going to tell you to put them by the table, not throw them all over the floor.”

Kotetsu scrambled to pick the boxes up and shoved a few toys back into one that had split open. “I didn’t throw them! It was an accident. I tripped.”

Bunny folded his arms. “What did you trip _over_?”

Kotetsu glanced behind him. There was nothing in the path from the door that he could blame. “Uh…” 

Bunny sighed exasperatedly and grabbed one of the boxes. “Never mind. Bring them over here.” 

Kotetsu followed him, eyes still on Bunny’s feet. He tried to tell himself that he was seeing things, that Bunny wasn’t _really_ wearing a pair of high heels. But no matter how much he told himself that, the heels did not change back into Bunny’s usual boots. 

He’d seen Bunny in heels once before, during a photo shoot a few weeks ago. Some company had decided _Bunny_ would be the best person to advertise their shoes, instead of someone like, say, Fire Emblem or Blue Rose, who actually wore heels on a daily basis. 

Sitting there for two hours while Bunny changed in and out of high heels and asked his opinion on _every single one_ had been a special kind of torture. Kotetsu had spent most of it trying very hard not to stare at Bunny’s legs.  


Leaving the photo shoot had been a blessing, and Kotetsu had a thousand grateful prayers that he’d never have to see Bunny in heels ever again. 

And now Bunny was just walking through his apartment in red high heels like it was an everyday thing. 

Bunny had _really_ long legs. 

“Kotetsu!” 

Kotetsu jerked his gaze away from said legs and up to Bunny’s face. It was a longer journey than usual, given that Bunny was about four inches taller right now. “What?”

Bunny pointed beside the table, where some more boxes were stacked. “Put them here. We’ll empty the boxes, sort the toys, and pack up a box for each of the kids. There’s a list of names on the table.” 

Kotetsu set the boxes down and did _not_ sneak another glance at Bunny’s legs. Okay, he sneaked a little one. “Sure thing!” 

Bunny frowned at him. “What’s wrong with you today? You’re jumpier than usual.” 

Kotetsu busied himself emptying the boxes. “What? I’m not jumpy! What makes you say that?”

Bunny pressed the bridge of his nose. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing!” 

Bunny put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. “Is it the heels?” 

“No,” Kotetsu lied. “Of course not! But now that you mention it…why _are_ you wearing them?” 

“Do you remember the photo shoot I did a few weeks ago?” 

It was going to be seared into his memory for the rest of his life. “Yeah? What about it?” 

“Apparently it was popular.” Bunny folded his legs and sat on the floor next to the boxes. “The company has asked me to do more.” 

Kotetsu choked on nothing. “More?!” 

Bunny nodded. “They asked if I would be interested in doing an entire campaign.” 

Kotetsu didn’t know how many photo shoots a campaign entailed, but from the way Bunny was talking, the answer was definitely _more than one_. “That’s…good, right?”

“It is. They sent me the shoes so I could keep in practice.” Bunny started sorting the toys Kotetsu had already unpacked. “Walking in them isn’t very easy.” 

“Uh-huh,” Kotetsu said faintly. 

Bunny picked up a few toys and put them into one of the empty boxes. “Anyway, that’s why I’m wearing them. The next shoot is scheduled for next week, so I thought I’d just wear them when I’m here at home to keep in practice.” 

“But don’t they hurt your feet?” Kotetsu asked. 

Bunny shrugged. “They do, but I still need to get used to them.“ He passed the box to Kotetsu. “Here, write Emma’s name on this one.” 

Kotetsu taped the box back up and scribbled the name on the side. Thank God, something to think about that wasn’t Bunny in heels. 

“Will you come to the photo shoot?” 

Kotetsu snapped his head up. “What?” 

“The photo shoot next week,” Bunny repeated. “You’ll be there, won’t you?” 

Kotetsu could think of a thousand things he’d rather do than go to another photo shoot where Bunny would be standing right in front of him in heels for two hours straight. “Ah, you don’t need me to be there, Bunny.”

Bunny stared at him with those huge, green eyes. “I’d like it if you were.” 

Damn it. It was hard enough for him to say no to Bunny at the best of times, but not when Bunny was looking at him like _that_. “Fine, I’ll go.” 

Bunny smiled at him, and Kotetsu felt a little winded. “Good.”

They worked quickly to finish sorting and packing the gifts, and with Bunny sitting on the ground, it was a lot easier to pretend that he wasn’t wearing heels. He _was_ —Kotetsu could still see them—but it wasn’t as distracting as it was when he was standing. 

They made good time through the rest of the boxes, and within half an hour, they were ready to go. Bunny stood up and stretched, and Kotetsu very intently studied the shifting flowers on the floor-to-ceiling TV screen until Bunny left the room.

When he came back, he was wearing his normal boots again. Kotetsu sighed in relief. 

They loaded up the boxes and headed to the elevators. There was still a lot to carry, but it was easier when Bunny was carrying half of it and not being distracting.

Once they were in the elevator, Bunny said, “Oh, did I tell you the shoe company will give me a complimentary pair of heels for every shoot that I do, and the campaign will last for the rest of the year?” 

Kotetsu made a strangled noise and dropped all his boxes for the second time that day. 

Bunny’s brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Kotetsu was _very_ grateful he could busy himself picking the boxes back up. “Can’t this elevator go any faster? These are heavy.” 

“We’re almost to the parking garage.” Bunny sounded exasperated. “You’ll be fine, old man.” 

“Of course I’ll be fine,” Kotetsu muttered as he stood back up.

He wouldn’t be even remotely fine.

Bunny. In heels. Almost every time they saw each other. For the rest of the _year_. 

Kotetsu was never going to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's [some fanart](https://www.facebook.com/YaoiTigerBunny/photos/a.342470115847110/1949874245106681/?type=3&theater) that an anon linked me of Barnaby in high heels, because reasons.
> 
> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mad-madam-m)


End file.
